Balancing rotating parts is a persistent problem in the field of engineering. When the center of gravity of a rotating part is displaced relative to the axis of rotation of the part, the centrifugal forces can cause the part to vibrate or, in extreme cases, to be destroyed. This problem is particularly critical in parts that rotate at a very high speed, such as, for example, the rotating shafts of turbine engines. Owing to their very high rotational speed, such rotating shafts must be balanced with a degree of precision greater than that permitted by the machining tolerances. To enable this balancing, such shafts conventionally comprise housings distributed radially around the shaft in order to accommodate balancing weights.
However, this solution has several disadvantages. Firstly, the machining of the housings and the fitting of the balancing weights mean additional manufacturing steps that increase the manufacturing costs. Secondly, the housings and the balancing weights increase the weight and the size of the shaft. When the rotating shaft is part of a turbine engine intended to propel an aircraft or a spacecraft, such an increase in the weight and the size is particularly undesirable.
An object of the present invention is thus to balance a rotating part more simply, whilst limiting the impact on the total weight and size.